


Overall Gender and Sexuality of AO3 Users

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Census 2013 [12]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From centrumlumina Tumblr, Fan Studies, Fandom Demographics, Fandom Statistics, Gender in Fandom, Nonfiction, Sexuality in Fandom, acafandom, demographics, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: A chart showing the combined gender and sexuality categories of AO3 users, as surveyed in the AO3 Census.





	Overall Gender and Sexuality of AO3 Users

This chart shows the combined [gender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932529) and [sexuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932580) categories for the respondents to the survey. Due to low numbers, two categories combine multiple sexualities: “heterosexual or homosexual non-binary people” and “men”.

The division of the chart is as follows: 32.3% heterosexual women, 29.8% bi-/pansexual women, 3.6% homosexual women, 6.0% asexual women, 12.9% women of other sexualities, 5.3% bi-/pansexual non-binary people, 1.0% hetero- or homosexual non-binary people, 2.1% asexual non-binary people, 3.2% non-binary people of other sexualities, 3.0% men and 0.9% non-respondents to one or both questions.


End file.
